


The love she never had

by Thecaged_bird



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecaged_bird/pseuds/Thecaged_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya Lance is a normal 23 year old women who just so happens to get a job at the FBI for the BAU. She soon finds herself wrapped up in the crime scenes,and with working at the BAU comes with love interest. She Finds herself crushing on her co-worker Doctor Spencer Reid. This is not a normal love story, there is a lot of violence, crime and of course love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"Honey listen to me, I want you to run upstairs and hide in the closet. Don't come out no matter what you hear".

I could hear the fear in her voice, tears slowly dripped down my face. Part of me knowing that I will never see her again. I hug her before turning and running to my room, into my closet and in the corner. I hear banging and screaming, and even glass breaking. Finally I hear the screams of my Mom, then I hear a gunshot, my hands covers my mouth. 

I stay in the closet for what seems like an eternity. A sound like thunder shook me from my shocked state, the front door had been kicked in.

I hear another gunshot go off.

The hustling of feet coming up the stairs. I scoot closer to the corner.

"Anya?" The voice seems familiar.

"Anya it's me, Vincent Maroni".

My head perks up, it's vinnie.

I slowly get up, my knees still shaking.

I push the door open, and I walk up to vinnie, He turns around and hugs me.

"There you are Anya, I'm here. Your father can't hurt you anymore.


	2. child abduction

CHATPER ONE 

"Everyone" Agent Hotchner said to gain the attention of the other agents.

"This is agent Anya Lance, she is now apart of the BAU."

Just then a tall blonde women walked into the room.

"We have a case" she says with an authoritative voice. As she gave out the file, she began to state the case.

"Missing child in Wilmington Delaware. Eleven Year old Billie Coplen was last seen on the playground at four thirty yesterday afternoon."

"That was twenty hours ago", Hotchner seems shocked." Child abduction reponse plan says we get immediately notified. What happened?" Hotch questions.

"Well they had reason to believe she was with her father." The blonde answers.

"So they have since ruled him out" A gruff mans voice says, I turn my head to see a middle aged man, brown hair and a brown sweater.

"He called the mother about an hour ago" once again the blonde answers.

"He's on his way to the family house so you can talk to him there. Local police are now considering this a stranger abduction." The blondes face has a look of disgust on it.

"Twenty hours late" a tall handsome black man says.

"Long term stranger abductions Billie's age are rare." A soft yet melodic voice states, he is tall with short brown hair tucked behind his ears.  
"Present only half of one precent of all missng cases per year, but they are usally more likley to be fatal."

"That means we have just under a few hours to find her" Hotch's voice states in a commanding way.

Everyone leaves the room I follow behind. I see the handsome black man walk towards me.

"Hi, I'm agent Derek Morgan. I know its your first time so don't worry."

"Thanks Morgan, um could you tell me who everyone is" I asked as we made our way to the jet.

"Yeah, so the thin, brown haird man is Doctor Spencer Reid. The blonde women is JJ, the middle aged man next to Hotch is Gideon. Last but not least Elle which is the women with the dark brown hair." Morgan explains while we enter the jet.

I sit down on a seat across from Reid.

Does my outfit look professional? I think to myself. I mean I'm. wearing a light blue, long sleve sweater with a pleaded skirt that cuts off at mid-thigh. Black tights covered my legs with my black converse. So I think it looks good.

For the next hour, we went over the case until we stopped in front of the parents house. Gideon, Reid and I went to talk to the parents of Billie.  
I stood and let them talk to the mother first since the father has yet to arrive. I look out to see a red truck pull up and a run to the house.

"Guys I think the father is here", I say.

After some time chatting up with the father and finding out he has a solid alibi, we head back to meet up with everyone.

"So Anya How do you like the BAU so far?" Reid asks.  
"Its very nice. Well as far as dealing with crimes and criminals go."

"So I'm guessing your about twenty three" Reid states.

Wow, he's good. He's smart and very hot, the total package.

"Yes, wow Reid I'm in awe" I say.

We head to the police station, with the parents. Supposedly they are going on the news to get information on the unsub.

"say Hotch, I get why were calling the unsub, a witness but don't you think it might be dangerous letting the parents talk because the unsub might see them and hurt Billie?" I question.

"Don't worry Anya, we have of most everything."

I open my mouth to say something but Morgan comes up to us. "We have a Hit."

So we went to go to the man who called in saying that he has a neighbor who might know something.

"Oh yeah your the agents.Right well I thought he may know something but doesn't know that he does", The man who was racking the leafs says.  
We walked over to the unsub's house. Standing across the street, we stood arguing over if we needed a warrent ir not. Gideon seemed to have enough, so he ran through the lawn. Everyone, including myself, running after him. Gideon breaks the window with a potted plant and jumps in. After a couple seconds Morgan breaks the door down shouting FBI.  
I run into a room, holding my gun. "Clear!" I shout.

I see Gideon walking our cuffed unsub out and into the police car.

After sometime of searching, and the chiefs continuous complaining that since we barely got a search warrent non of this could be used in a court of law.

"Hey Reid do you think we got the right guy?" I ask.

"I believe we have the right guy but he probably hid her some where" Reid responds.

I nodd knowing theres no way I could argue that.

"She's safe" I hear Gideons gruff voice say.

Oh thank God I breath a sigh of relief. Billie coplen is safe, maybe a little traumatized but she's safe.

"See we have the right guy, have faith Anya" Reid smiled.

I laugh, "yeah I guess we do."

He smiles at me , I blush a little bit. Reid, I think i might have a crush on you.

"So we still have to write that report don't we?" 

Reid puts his hand on my shoulder and says with a sad smile "that is affirmative."

I sigh "I figured as much."

Reid and I laugh, "don't worry it doesn't take that long besides since its still your first day I will help you."

"Alright I shall take you up on that offer", I smile.


	3. Hollywood

Its been a couple months since I became an FBI agent for the BAU. I smile to myself thinks ng about all the victims we saved. All the good moments between Reid and I, even having drinks with Garcia and watching her pick up guys.

Hotch walks up to me.  
"Anya do you have your bag packed? We have to help Gideon and Reid on a case."

"Yeah, I alwYs keep a bag with extra clothes under my desk." I smile.

"Grab it. Lets go," I nod in response.

I grab my bag and head for the Jet.

"Okay so we know that our unsub wears a helmet to keep from seeing his face" Hotch says as he gives out the file.

"Are the victims related in anyway?" I question.

"They could be" Hotch answers.

"Garcia check out if the victims are related" Hotch says.

When we landed, we all got into the black SUV's and we drove to the local police station.

"So we know our unsub has killed three people" I say to Morgan.

"So what do you think our unsub's motive is?" Morgan asks me.

"Theres absolutely no evidence left at the crime scene. No DNA..." Elle trails off.

Gideon steps up and says "Remember our profiles are formulated not just by what's present at the scene but whats absent from it."  
I look at the cheif to see him confused.

"From all the evidence that we've gathered, we believe that you're for a type four assassin," Elle states.

"Type four?" the detective questions.

Reid speaks up, "Type ones are political assassins like John Wilkes Booth".

"Type twos are egocentric. Looking for recognition" I state.

"Type threes are psychopaths, cold blooded killers." Hotch says with disgust. He obviously meet to many of those.   
"Type four, our unsub, suffers from a mental disorders." Hotch says.

Thats when a man in a business suit knocks on the door.   
"Excuse me." He says "Is there a detective Kim here?" He questions.

"I'm dtective Kim" detective kim says.

"My client got a letter and it freaked her out I told her not to worry."

Hotch turns to Morgan, "go talk to the client." Morgan, and Reid go and talk to her.

"Do you have the letter?" Hotch asks.

I turn to the manager, He shows the letter to JJ, Elle and I.

After sometime of discussing this case, we decide to chat it up with miss Hollywood.

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?" Hotch questions.

She looks confused "No."

"Do you feel like you can trust the people on the set?" I ask.

"Yes I do." She replies like she's pissed.

 

"Have you recieved anything? Like gifts?" Gideon asks.

" I get flowers every seventh of the month." She says.

"Thats something to go on," I say to Morgan.

"The stalker could be romantic" He chuckles.

Suddenly Lila runs out of the police station. Oh great, shes gonna get herself killed.

Reid runs after. Oh yeah Reid. Go after Miss Hollywood.

"Alright everyone lets get to work," Hotch shouts.

I awoke from my hour nap.

"Morning sunshine have a nice nap," Morgan laughs.

I glare at him, "yeah I did. Thanks for asking."

I get and strech, So what time is it?"

Morgan laughs "well its ten am," I look at him in alarm.

"What! I slept for Four hours!" I nearly shout.

"Well you did stay up til six" Morgan states.

Hotch walks in up to us, "we got a call from Lila."   
We get up and follow Hotch.

"So what happened?" I question.

"Another note. You, morgan, and Reid will be watching her at the studio until we figure this out" Hotch states.

We stayed with Lila, who kept flirting with Reid. At some points I was ready to cry and I think Morgan noticed that.

"Hey Anya its okay" Morgan smiles.

I smile back until my phone rings. It's Hotch.

Get Reid to take Lila to a safe house. You and Morgan need to get back here."

"Alright you got it" I say.

I walk to Reid "take Lila to safe house." I walk off.

"Come on Morgan. Lets go" I say as I walk to the car.

"Anya, after this case is over let's get drinks together. Just you and me," Morgan offers.

"Like a date?" I ask.

"Yes like a date" He smiled.

"Well then yeah lets do that" I smile.

We arrive at the station.

"Our unsub killed her manager" Hotch states.

"Oh great. How are we going to tell meher?" I ask.

"We won't," Gideon cuts in.

I nod. I sit down on a nearby chair, and start to spin. It helps me clear my clouded thoughts. I keep spinning til my head hurts.

"So Anya, what do you think about this case?" Morgan ask freely.

"You know, I don't know honestly." I state.

Morgan and I talk for an hour or so until Hotch says the unsub is Maggie and is inside the house. We race to get to the safe house. Holding my gun up, I run into the kitchen. 

"clear" I yell.

I hear the other clears the a loud bang goes off upstairs. I rush up the stairs to see Lila cowering behind Reid, and Maggie on her knees.

Taking out my cuffs, "Your under arrest for murder, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you." I trail off as I push her into the police car.

"We caught our unsub" I smile at Morgan.

"Yes we did."

"So drinks when we get back to D.C?" I smile.

"I was thinking more of dinner and drinks when we get back." Morgan laughs.


	4. Chapter 3 the date

I straighten my long blonde hair. Slowly dragging the flat Iron across my hair. I do this till all of my hair is flat and nice. Quickly, I rush to the closet and grab my skinny jeans, blue tank top and my favorite leather jacket. I put the clothes on and look at myself in the mirror. Nice, the outfit shows off my curves. Now what is missing?

Oh! shoes! I grab my ballet flats and put them on. I grab my keys and wallet and head out the door. I wave to Morgan as I see him standing outside the restaurant called Tonys Pizzaria.

"Hey" I smile.

"Did we plan this?" He ask curiously.

"Plan what?" I question with a hint of confustion.

"Wearing the color blue and a leather jacket" Morgan chuckles as he points out our outfits.

"Holy shit! Your right. We are matching!" I exclaim.

Morgan chuckles ever so slightly. We walk inside. A waitress was standing by the door.

"Hi how many?" She chirps.

"Two" I say.

She starts walking towards a table. Morgan and I sit down. Morgan was the first to speak up.

"So Anya, I know you like Reid." I raise an eyebrow.

"Your point being?" 

"Just tell him how you feel." Morgan states.

"No way! Can we just not talk about this." I rub my forehead in frustration.

After that we got a small pizza and made small talk.

"I had fun." I lie to Morgan.

"Me too, sorry about earlier" he smiles.

"All is well" I wave before hopping into my car. As I drive off, tears slowly drip down my face. I don't understand. Why do I like Reid? He aggravates me sometimes but I still love being his friends.

I flop on my bed and before I know it, Im falling asleep.


	5. chapter 4

Its been a couple months since I went on that date with Morgan. The very next day Garcia and all the girls from the BAU asked me about it. I just said it was a good date and that's all they needed to know. Anyway now it's time for vacation! Everyone except J.J and Garcia, are ready to leave. I still don't know if I should visit Joey Maroni and risk him telling Vinnie that I am down there. I continue to finish up the last of my report.  
"Hey Anya" I look up to see Spencer standing there nervously in front of me.   
"Oh hey Spencer what's up?" I ask.  
He clears his throat, " I was wondering if you would come with me to see my mom".   
My head snaps up at him again.  
" Um sure but if I may ask why?" I ask as I stop what I was doing, giving him my full attention.  
"Well remember how I told you about my mom. I think I am afraid that I'll chicken out, so please" Spencer begs.  
"Well of course Spencer just let me get packed and gather my stuff from my desk." I say as I start to gather my stuff.  
"Okay" he says as he goes to his desk.

I finish grabbing all my stuff as Spencer grabs all of his and rushes away from Morgan. he grabs my hand and leads me out of the building and into the parking lot.  
"Alright I am going to head back home and pack. Do you want to pick me up in n hour or so?" I question.

"Yeah the flight isn't for about three hours." He says ever so calmly.  
I get into my car and drive off to my house. I cannot believe Spencer wants me to go with him. Although I was surprised when he trusted me enough to tell me about his mom and her Illness.  
I pack my clothes and my shampoo, razors, shoes, etc...   
I make some tea, It calms the nerves.  
I hear knocking at the door. Walking to the door where my bags are already put. I open the door to see Spencer.

"Hey" i say as i grab my stuff and lock the house.  
"Hey your ready to go."Spencer smiles.

We head to the airport and go through transit.  
"So you used to live in Las Vegas, Nevada right?"I smile.

"Oh yeah, It was really nice" he chuckles bitterly, as we board the plane I had the book called A Cask of Amontillado with me. I trip and smash the book against my face. Spencer rushes to my side.  
"Anya are you okay?" He ask concerned.

"Oh yeah just testing the gravity" I say as I get up.  
We board the plane with no other problems, I sit next to the window.

I soon find myself drifting off to sleep after the plane takes off.

~Dream~

"Anya come on you need to learn how to shoot a gun!" Vinnie complains.

"B-but vinnie! what if i hurt someone. I don't hurt anyone." I say as I cross my arms . My fourteen year old self being stubborn as usual.

"Anya, I would never allow you to hurt someone, but you need to learn how to use a gun to protect yourself from the other Mafia groups. Besides once you get out of here I want you to do something great for yourself. So do me a favor and learn how to use a gun." His thick Italian accent coming through.

I smile at him, " Okay let's get started."

~Dream over~

 

I jolt awake, I look around to see everyone on the airplane and I'm not at the shooting range back in my hometown.

"Hey Anya we're her. Did you have a nice nap?" Spencer questions.  
"Oh yeah, I had a very nice nap." I smile.

We get off the plane and grab our suitcases.

"Taxi!" I shout to the upcoming driver. The man stops and we put our stuff in the trunk.

"Ever been to Las Vegas before?" He asks.

Spencer responds before me "Oh yes lots of times."  
He looks at me then leans down and whispers in my ear. "Taxi people like to take you on longer routes if you don't know the area." I nod in understanding.  
We arrive at the hotel I hand the taxi man his money. Walking to the trunk I grab my bags and head Inside.  
Spencer and I walk up to the front desk.  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid I have a reservation"  
The tall dark haired man looks up. "Oh yes hold on please."

"Alright here room with two beds?" The man asks.  
"Yes." Spencer replies then is handed the keys.  
"Room 111"

We enter the room.

"Hey Anya, I'm going to visit her in a minute or two. You can wait here if that's alright?" Spencer says nervously.

I smile trying to ease his discomforts. "It's all good Reid.Besides I'm feeling a little jet-jagged."  
Spencer nods.

"Okay well I'm heading out" Spencer says before departing.

I walk around the room a few times before deciding to sleep. I change into my pajamas before climbing into the cozy bed.

 

My eyes flutter open as I hear the sound of the alarm clock beeping. I set my feet on the cold floor and get up and get ready. Spencer and I head out to go visit his mother since he chickened out yesterday and gave a book to the nurse to give to her. When we arrive at the place we go inside.

"Dr. Reid there is a package for you and your companion Anya Lance?" She says with hesitation that causing Spencer and I to back track. We walk over to her. She hands us the packages. I rip mine open only to see a zip-lock bag with a bullet and a note that says 'Save her or take her call Jennifer Janearu."


	6. chapter 5

I snap my phone shut and groan in frustration. Spencer was already off the phone waiting for me. "so we have a case and the unsub invited us." I tell spencer as I pinch the bridge of my nose hoping to aleive some stress that was building up.  
"Yeah apparently Gideon got a head sent to him" He says as I gag.   
I start walking to get a taxi, " I'm really sorry Spencer" I say as we get in the car.

"Its fine" he mumbles. As soon as we hit the hotel we pack our bag and head to the airport. 

~time skip~

"Hey Garcia. Where are the others?" I question as soon as I opened the door and walk into her magical office.

"Oh they are at the bastard, Franks place." She grumbles in distain. 

I shift my body, "Oh yes that makes sense perfect sense all except who is frank and where the hell can I find him?" I raise my eyebrow at her.   
"Oh right sorry girly, forgot well frank is the man who might lead us to our suspect. Here I shall right down his address for you and Reid." She takes out a note card and her pink sparkle pen and rights down the address. Garcia hands me the note card and smiles at me. I nod my head and take the card from her hand. Great, man this is the first time a unsub has ever tried to do a stunt like this, or at least since I have joined the BAU. I walk to Spencer and hand him the notecard.

"This is where we can find the others." I say as I rush towards the elevator.

As soon as we get there, Spencer immediatly tells the group what he thinks of the situation or rather what he knows.Sometime I envy the fact that he has a super genius mind, Although I try my hardest I just dont feel like it is good enough for the team, but right now I dont think now is the time to start doubting myself espacailly on a case like this. Rather than injecting myself in the situation I just stand there soaking everything they say in word for word.

Suddenly Morgan punches a hole through the wall and finds a wodden box, he sets it o the floor, we all gather around it.

"The youngest has the key." Gideon mutters in a perplexed state of mind.

Wait hold up a second Spencer and I are the same age. Everyone looks at me and spencer in a expecting way.

"My birthday is in October 12th" Spencer says.

"Mine is September 15th." I state.

"Well Spencer does have the key anyway so he is the youngest." Derek says.

Spencer kneels down in front of the small box and takes out the key he has in his pocket. He starts to unlock it. There looks to be nothing there but a ballerina standing in the middle of the box. Gideon takes a closer look at the box and seemingly finds something hidden behind a wall in the box.

"Aha" Gideon mumbles.

We read the note but from my understanding is about to send us on a wild goose chase.

~Time skip~

"So this is it? This is the place he is holding the girl right?" I ask as we enter the mansion.

"Yep." Spencer answers shortly as he walks up the stairs. 

"I saw a shadow" he shouts causing me to run up the stairs to where he is, along with three swat team members.

All of us go up the stairs, and slowly walk down the hall opening every door til we come across a man, our unsub, sitting in a chair down the hall. Spencer slowly starts to walk over to the room. He starts to talk to him the one thing he really says that makes me want to listen more.

"My mother is schizophrenic in a hospital who can barely function without medication."

The suddenly he starts to run and motions us to run as well.

Unfortunatly I dont start running until its to late. All I hear is a beep sound then a giant explotion from behind me starts up. I keep running until a heavy plank falls onto my head causing me to slam onto the floor. My eyes start to blur and everything feels like it is going in slow motion. I raise my arm trying to reach out for help. I see a man in a bulletproof suit with a helmet come running towards me. As soon as he picks me up my body starts to shut down I start to fade in and out of consciousness then everything goes dark and my body goes limp.


End file.
